Las crónicas de Nico di Ángelo
by Darkwytes
Summary: La guerra contra Gea ha terminado, no hay más profecias ni misiones de ahora en adelante, pero ¿que nos asegura que las cosas saldran bien? ¿Quién nos dice que todos los personajes terminarán con un felices para siempre? Pareja: Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

En serio lo siento por todos los problemas con la historia, realmente no la revisé y espero ahora este bien. Realmente es uno de mis intentos en Fanfiction, aun no entiendo muy bien como va todo esto. Gracias por comprender, cualquier cosa, abajo os dejaré el link de la otra pagina en la que comencé a subir la historia. Gracias... es la tercera vez que coloco esto. Me está hartando

* * *

Lo siento por lo de hace un instante – dijo Nico acercándosele a Will por la espalda – tenía que aclarar unas cosas con Percy.

¡Has demorado un siglo! Recuerda que aún me debes esos días en la enfermería – exclamó rodeándole los hombros – así que caminemos para allá, se nota que dificultosamente te mantienes en pie.

No te pases Solace, estoy perfectamente – sonrió, sorprendiendo a Will quien luego se le quedó observándole anonadado.

¡Di Ángelo! A partir de este momento te exijo dejes de llamarme Solace, soy Will, líder de la cabaña de apolo y dos años mayor que tú, así que vendrás conmigo a la enfermería – el rubio le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería. A pesar de los intentos de Nico por resistirse, acabó cediendo ante la fuerza del mayor.

Aun así, si hablamos de fecha de nacimiento, soy como 50 años más viejo que tu – a pesar de las palabras graciosas del Di Ángelo, su rostro decía otra cosa, como siempre, mostraba dolor y tortura, la clásica aura de los trágicos hijos del Dios del inframundo – además de que ambos somos líderes de cabaña...

Igual tu aspecto es de un niño sin permiso para conducir – soltó una carcajada que asombró a Nico debido al hecho de que ya estaban en la enfermería.

En cuanto entraron varios de los campistas que pasaban la noche en el lugar se les quedaron mirando extrañados, Nico lo sintió, ellos repelían su aura, detestaban su presencia. La vida de los hijos de Hades nunca había sido fácil, simplemente tenían que cargar muy literalmente con el peso del mundo; cada vez que a su padre se le ocurría hacer algún tipo de locura, el encargado de su suplencia era él, casi como un segundo al mando, el rey de los fantasmas.

Will le acostó sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, asegurando que se encargaría de evaluar su recuperación durante los próximos tres días, debido a que no podía arriesgarse siquiera a darle de comer ambrosia o néctar para acelerar su recuperación.

Será como las recuperaciones humanas –dijo mientras le colocaba un termómetro en la boca – no te lo saques de la boca hasta que yo diga, voy a revisar a los otros, ya regreso.

Por más que hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos por Percy, y los nuevos sentimientos hacia Solace hubiesen surgido, Nico no podía dejar de odiarse, no podía simplemente olvidar. Innumerables veces debió soportar las recuperaciones mortales mientras se encontraba en el Tártaro, no era como si llevase néctar y ambrosia cada vez que saliese del inframundo. Sin embargo esas no eran las únicas razones por las cuales Nico di Ángelo sabía que cualquier persona que se le acercase lo odiaría. Simple, el oráculo.

Durante más de 50 años el oráculo de Delos estuvo atrapado en el cuerpo de una misma mujer, que al cabo de los años se convirtió en una momia encerrada en el ático de la casa grande hasta que Rachel Elizabeth Dare se convirtió en la nueva oráculo. Zeus había enfurecido con Apolo por esta acción, por lo que este había perdido su poder de predicción, e incluso si una nueva guerra estuviese a punto de llevarse a cabo, ellos no lo sabrían; la culpa de esto no recaía en Hades mismo, es más, nadie era capaz de culpar al Dios a menos de que desease una muerte instantánea.

La culpa era de Nico y de Bianca di Ángelo, por culpa suya la madre de ambos no se había ido al inframundo con Hades, por su culpa esta había muerto, y gracias a su muerte, el Dios había actuado por ímpetu, castigando al oráculo.

Tu temperatura está más baja de lo normal, incluso para ser un hijo de Hades – dijo el sanador extrayéndole de sus pensamientos – supongo que se debe a tu poca presencia corpórea.

Estaré bien, después deberé hacer un viaje al inframundo, debo hablar con mi padre – dijo el pelinegro en un susurro – supongo que lo más seguro es que esté preparando mi habitación.

Ya lo dije, nada de cosas inframundezcas hasta por lo menos dos semanas – con mucha delicadeza colocó unas compresas de calor sobre la frente y los brazos de Nico queriendo evitar que su temperatura bajase más de lo ideal.

Solo será un viaje al inframundo, si no hablo con padre podría incinerarme cuando volviese a verme – era muy cierto cada vez que decía que Hades no era el mejor padre del mundo, lo que para otros padres hubiese sido un castigo, para el Dios era un simple juego, incluso una recompensa; sus castigos eran más severos, la mayoría incluía cosas como darle de comer a Cerberos o castigar a una harpía. Nico casi deseaba tener un padre normal que simplemente lo mandase a su habitación.

No estoy seguro de esto, pero tampoco quiero que mueras incinerado, consideraré los hechos.

Sin embargo dudo puedas retenerme – dijo otorgándole una de sus miradas más espeluznantes al rubio.

La cabaña de Hades necesita urgentemente unos espejos – rio fuertemente – Di Ángelo, si te vieses como yo te veo en estos momentos, no pensarías lo mismo. Estas vuelto un desastre, parte de ti está chamuscada, y la otra parte pareciera como si desaparecieses.

Muy gracioso Solace, ahora si quieres ¿podrías dejarme descansar para poderme largar de este lugar de una vez por todas?

Como siempre tan testarudo – le acarició la desordenada melena de cabello y sonrió – yo también me marcho, se supone que mi turno acabó hace unas horas.

Sin darle tiempo de protestar, sin poder emitir un comentario siquiera, la mano de Will paseó por su rostro y calló rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Si tan solo las pesadillas pudiesen desaparecer. Cada vez que los ojos de Nico se cerraban, un recuerdo o una visión, pasaba por su mente y a pesar de saber que no estaba completamente cuerdo o despierto, no evitaba todo el dolor que pudiese causarle. En aquella ocasión se encontraba en 1938, era un niño en esos momentos, la profecía del oráculo aún no se había dado, por lo que resultaba casi imposible creer que aquella armonía se rompiese.

Su madre se encontraba sentada en frente de una ventana observando como las calles de Venecia se encontraban tan pacíficas a esa hora del día, Nico caminó hasta ella y se sentó sobre sus piernas, observando fijamente lo que ella veía. Por un momento incluso el Nico que sabía que se trataba de un sueño, fue feliz, hasta que una pareja de soldados pasó justo por el frente de su ventana y comenzó a dar lo que para la fecha se conocía como demostraciones públicas justo en frente de su casa.

¡Realmente los detesto! – exclamó María dejando al pequeño en el suelo dispuesta a salir con un balde de agua a espantar a los presentes – esos depravados ya me tienen harta, indefinidos que solo vienen a profanar el honor de esta hermosa calle – abrió la puerta y les arrojó el agua – y ya espero que no vuelvan, ruego a Hera que les haga entrar en razón acerca de lo que es un buen matrimonio.

Era cierto, su madre, María era homofóbica, una fiel creyente en las tradiciones y en la buena familia. Repentinamente el sueño cambió, y ahora se veía a sí mismo en el tártaro, si tan solo los monstruos se hubiesen resignado a atacarle, no les guardaría tanto rencor como el que ahora yacía en su interior, no sentiría tanto dolor como para querer suicidarse en cualquier momento.

Los monstruos también tenían necesidades, ¿y quién más para cubrirlas que el propio hijo del Dios que les había creado esa prisión? Les había dado la oportunidad perfecta, todo era su culpa, se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata. Durante ese intervalo de miseria en su vida, había replanteado sus posibilidades, era el hijo del Dios de los muertos, el juez principal en el juicio final de cada ser, todos los semidioses y humanos devotos a las tradiciones griegas le odiaban, y solo unos pocos se sentían atraídos por su poder, pero como siempre eran denominados psicópatas.

No le esperaba nada fácil en su vida, su padre le había advertido, Rachel le había advertido en cuanto se marchó del campamento. _"Me gustaría poder decir que lo que he visto es bueno, pero realmente te deseo suerte Di Ángelo"_ incluso Perséfone (la fastidiosa esposa de su padre) le había observado con ojos de misericordia y lastima en el momento en que fue con Hades al campamento Romano.

Es solo un sueño – se repitió a si mismo mientras caminaba por el tártaro llevando a rastras a su espada de hierro estigio, sabía que las armas no le servirían de nada, los monstruos se regeneraban, los titanes eran casi imposibles de asesinar, y el miedo constante de encontrarse a Cronos en algún momento, lo desquiciaba.

¡Mira a quien tenemos por aquí! – exclamó sonriente un rostro que conocía muy bien: el Dr. Espino – la última vez que te vi niño, eras un polluelo en los brazos de esos semidioses... ¿Qué hace aquí un niño como tú? ¿Acáso te perdiste?

¡Aléjate! – exclamó queriendo sonar decidido, sin embargo el Tártaro torturaba a sus huéspedes, tanto física como psicológicamente los destruía – ni se te ocurra acercárteme.

¿Y qué harás hijo de Hades? No puedes enviarme a otro lugar más que a este – la mantícora, aun en su forma humana resultaba tan espeluznante que Nico seguía estremeciéndose. Era el único monstruo al que le temía, después de todo había sido el único que había visto en su vida, por su culpa había nacido su enamoramiento por Percy, por su culpa todo su mundo se había desequilibrado.

Despertó bruscamente en la enfermería, a su lado se encontraba Will revisando su temperatura, lucía bastante agitado, muy cansado y pendiente; parecía como si hubiese estado horas a su lado cuidándole. Sin embargo eso era imposible, solo había estado allí una noche, lo suficiente para que las pesadillas le torturasen.

Hola – saludó enderezándose en la cama. Repentinamente se sintió más cansado de lo que debería estar y cayó nuevamente a la cama.

Yo que tú no intentaría eso – dijo en medio de un bostezo – tu temperatura corporal ha tenido diversos altibajos que me aseguran que no podrás irte tampoco hoy a tu habitación – ten bebe un poco de Néctar.

Para que el Solace se hubiese visto en la necesidad de darle Néctar, era porque realmente lo necesitaba. Tomó varios sorbos y dejo la cantimplora sobre la diminuta mesa de al lado de la cama, sus ojos querían cerrarse nuevamente, pero la bebida hizo que algunos de sus sentidos se estabilizasen y pudiese volver a hablar.

¿Qué te paso? – preguntó observándole nuevamente. El cabello del rubio caía despeinado sobre su rostro, y bajo sus ojos se asomaban inmensas ojeras delatadoras del cansancio – pareciera como si no hubieses dormido en tres días.

Han sido cuatro – corrigió sentándose a su lado - tuviste algunos problemas, no reaccionabas, sudabas en grandes cantidades y parecía como si estuvieses alucinando... gritabas muy seguido.

¡Cómo qué cuatro días! – exclamó levantándose de un solo golpe – siento como si solo hubiesen pasado unas horas.

Todos están preocupados por ti, Jasón y Piper han venido cada día a preguntar por tu salud, al igual que Percy y Anabeth – el rubio comenzaba a cabecear en su asiento – pensamos que no despertarías, tu temperatura aumentaba drásticamente en las noches y cada mañana disminuía como si estuvieses muerto...

Sentía como si no hubiesen pasado ni horas, según su perspectiva cada uno de sus sueños podía haberse desarrollado en 3 horas antes de levantarse, sin embargo existía ese factor mencionado por Solace, en que sus gritos eran constantes cada vez que su fiebre aumentaba. Se sentía débil, como si acabase de pelear con la mantícora de sus sueños.

Al parecer lo de quedarte inconsciente por tres días se te está haciendo costumbre Di Ángelo - el entrenador Hedge entraba por la puerta principal llevando consigo una bebida sospechosa - además de que te gusta preocupar a la gente - sus palabras le desorientaron. Nunca antes alguien había sido tan directo y preciso para referirse a él o su bienestar.

¿Cómo está el niño? – preguntó Nico enderezándose. Las dos horas de descanso le habían servido para poder recuperar un poco más de fuerza para poder levantarse; además de que a Will también le habían servido para poder irse a la cama.

Muy sano, aunque prefiero que su madre lo cuide, temo pueda pasarle algo en las mías – a pesar del comportamiento brusco que solía tener en ocasiones, era muy dedicado en cuestiones de sobreprotección y cuidado – tú eres por quien me preocupo ahora... ¿Sabes por qué puede estar pasando esto?

No tengo ni la más mínima idea – en eso mentía, Hades se lo había dicho _"estas cargando con una misión que bien podría conducirte a la muerte"_ y aun así había seguido, creyendo que su muerte sería instantánea, jamás se imaginó que podría darse de forma tortuosa y lenta. Había cometido un error muy obvio, era un hijo de Hades, todo lo que le esperaba era dolor.

Supongo que tendré que dejar que tus amigos vayan al Hades en busca de información – Nico casi se ahoga con el jugo que tomaba en ese momento.

¡¿Al Hades?! – exclamó incorporándose energéticamente – es muy peligroso, solo los hijos de la muerte podemos ir por los túneles sin correr el riesgo de ser arrastrados por inmensas masas de muertos...

¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Anabeth entrando a la enfermería – conque ya has despertado – la hija de Atenea le brinda una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa - ¿Ya le ha dicho lo del inframundo?

Esa es la razón de su reacción – el entrenador Hedge soltó una leve carcajada y luego volvió a observarle severamente.

Ni sueñen que les dejaré ir al inframundo, yo estoy bien, casi perfectamente – su vista se nubló repentinamente, por lo que se vio obligado a volver a poner la cabeza en la almohada. Cuando no su propio cuerpo contradiciendo sus palabras – es solo debilidad por el combate.

No engañas a nadie Nico, algo te pasa, lo normal era que te hubieses recuperado a la perfección hoy, y lo que veo es a un chico semitransparente acostado sobre una cama – caminó nuevamente hasta la salida – llamaré a Percy y a los demás, deben saber que ya despertaste – dicho esto la rubia se marchó de la habitación.

Piénsalo – el entrenador Hedge también se marchó.

No podía decirles la verdad acerca de su pequeño problema con las sombras, ya era más que obvio que su poder fantasmal había disminuido, pero la verdad que ellos no sabían, era que en verdad él había nacido para ser el rey de los fantasmas y por lo tanto, debía morir.

"_Este es otro de los secretos que debes cuidar con tu vida"_ le había dicho su padre en algún momento de su vida _"Algún día pasará, si no utilizas tanto tus poderes podrías retrasarlo un poco, pero no creo que dure mucho" _Sin embargo él se había ofrecido para llevar la estatua, a pesar de que sabía que aun con Gea al mando los fantasmas seguirían existiendo, aun cuando era una muerte segura para él. Pero es que nada de eso importaba si no vivían los demás, sin Percy, sin Hazel y sin Jason su vida no tendría sentido, además de que no hubiera podido darse cuenta de su amorío por Will. No valdría la pena vivir en un lugar así.

Por lo que ahora confrontaba a su muerte, bien sabía que su padre no solo le preparaba su habitación en el inframundo, este estaba arreglando todas las cosas para cuando se uniese a los tribunales de la muerte, esperando atentamente que a pesar de su muerte, su hijo no tuviese que tener una vida de infortunio.

"_Piénsalo" _ las palabras del entrenador resonaban en su cabeza, no conocía ninguna forma de evitar su desintegración o su conversión en fantasma, la razón por la que lo había evitado con tanto esmero durante la batalla, era que sabía que le necesitaban, y ahora... solo había alguien que se anteponía ante su redención.

¡Hombre! – exclamó Percy acompañado de Jason y Piper – Como puedo ver ya te has recuperado...

Ya sabe lo que planeamos hacer – Anabeth entró llevando consigo un supuesto plano del inframundo.

Bien, aunque me desagrade iremos nuevamente a ver a Hades – Percy comenzó a observar a Nico de forma lastimera, con ese desgarre en sus ojos de compasión y hasta cierto punto ternura. Sin embargo no volvería a caer en esa.

Ya les dije, estoy bien, si me disculpan, debo comunicarme con mi padre, se supone que hoy debo ir a encontrarme con él – sacó los pies de la cama y su rostro se tornó de un color verdoso, se había mareado nuevamente.

Ni lo sueñes... En serio comenzaré a creer lo que dice Will, te hace falta un espejo – Anabeth se sentó a su lado.

Ayudaríamos chicos, pero debemos comenzar a hacer los planes para las estatuas que cierta persona – Piper hizo un ademan con la mano para señalar a Jason – prometió.

En serio Nico – esta vez era Jason quien tomaba la palabra – cuéntales, de todas formas se pondrán en peligro – tomó de la mano a Piper y se marcharon.

Nico, te lo pido, confía en nosotros, haremos lo posible para salvarte – Anabeth era la que más hablaba en la conversación, Percy se limitaba a observar con lastima la escena ¿Quién sabe en qué estaría pensando? – sin Oráculo la única forma de realizar una misión, es que nos cuentes con exactitud qué te pasa.

Ustedes no entienden chicos...

¿Cómo no vamos a entender? Hemos ido al tártaro también, los monstruos nos han torturado, nuestros padres nos han manipulado a conveniencia – Percy alzó el tono de voz y tomó a Nico por los hombros – solo nosotros podríamos comprender que fue lo que te hicieron.

El problema es que... ¡no hay forma de evitar mi muerte! – en ese momento, Will entraba a la habitación cargando una bandeja de uvas y manzanas, que inmediatamente cayeron al suelo al oír esas palabras. Muerte.

* * *

Bien, aqui está ** 77730118-las-cr%C3%B3nicas-de-nico-di-%C3%A1ngelo?utm_source=web&amp;utm_medium=facebook&amp;utm_content=share_reading&amp;ref_id=36127837**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, se que quizá la historia se vuelva un poco "extraña" a partir de aqui, pero es que esta escritora tiene mucha imaginación y tristemente esto no será una historia de 10 capitulos.**

* * *

¿De qué hablas Di Ángelo? – Will comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras se agachaba para recoger las cosas – ya sé que últimamente te has sentido muy débil, pero no creo que sea nada para exagerar – a pesar de que quisiese evitar su nerviosismo, Nico notó como sus manos temblaban y su voz titubeaba.

Lo que oíste Solace, estoy muriendo, y ni tú, ni nadie podrá evitarlo – No quería mostrar lo poco que deseaba su situación, sin embargo todos se lo habían dicho, incluso la mirada de Pan se lo advirtió aun cuando no quiso hablar con él. Todos le tenían lastima, no dejaría que Will también lo hiciese.

Calla Nico, no morirás, ninguno de nosotros va a dejar que pase, solo debes tener la mente positiva y ya verás – Anabeth intento zafar el momento incomodo, sin embargo en ese momento Will se acercaba a apartarles de la cama de Nico.

Si me disculpan, necesito revisar a mi paciente – dejo la bandeja en la repisa de al lado de la cama y saco un estetoscopio de una de las gavetas.

¿Acaso no escuchaste Solace? Entiende que ni tus dones de hijo de Apolo le salvarán, hay que actuar – Percy no se quería dejar alejar de Nico, después de todo seguía queriéndole como a un hermano pequeño; sin contar la promesa que tenía con su hermana Bianca – Venga hombre.

Déjalo Percy, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo – la voz de Nico era apagada, débil, y sin embargo, esas simples palabras hicieron eco en los oídos del rubio.

¿Puedes dejar de ser tan trágico? ¿Por qué no simplemente tienes un final feliz? – había comenzado a alzar la voz, haciendo que las náyades que se encontraban fuera de la enfermería asomasen su cabeza por las ventanas – ¡no porque seas un jodido hijo de hades tienes que terminar muerto!

¡No le hables así! Además ¿Se puede saber que te puede interesar a ti Nico después de que llevas ignorándole desde que entró al campamento? – Percy se veía furioso, tanto que Nico podía asegurar que de no ser porque Anabeth le sostenía la mano, hubiese golpeado en la cara a Will.

¡Tú no sabes nada Jackson! – exclamó el rubio destrozando un termómetro que recientemente acababa de sacar – no saques tus propias conclusiones, después de todo yo no soy el que no pudo cuidar a su hermana.

Debe ser que tu estuviste allí para salvarlo de la mantícora, o para ayudarle a salir del laberinto, o siquiera viste cuan mal estaba cuando salió del tártaro – la mirada del hijo del Dios del mar chispeaba como si la de un hijo de Ares se tratase, sentía rabia, sentía ira...

¡Basta! Ninguno de ustedes estuvo allí, acepten las cosas tal cual son – Nico se había levantado de la cama e hizo algo de lo que sabía podía arrepentirse – adiós – en ese momento desapareció entre las sombras.

Se sentía débil, era como si hubiese cargado con el triple de su peso desde hacía kilómetros atrás. No sabía dónde podía estar, todo estaba oscuro misteriosamente y parecía como si estuviese solo.

"Por suerte no acabé en china" pensó mientras se levantaba a tropezones intentando mantenerse apoyado en la nada que le rodeaba. Con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha, por fortuna uno de los beneficios de los hijos de Hades, era que la oscuridad no era un problema para él, más bien se ubicaba mucho mejor en ella.

¿Quién está allí? – preguntó una voz que no podía detallar.

No te haré daño, soy Nico – se acercó a dónde provenía la voz y alcanzó a ver una leve silueta femenina acurrucada en una esquina de aquella misteriosa bodega – tu... ¿Quién eres?

Soy Epylo y es mejor que no te acerques, podría hacerte daño – Nico pudo detallarle un poco más. Su piel era pálida y a diferencia de la suya esta tenía un tono grisáceo, tenía unos grilletes de hierro estigio que amarraban sus piernas a una pared de bronce celestial, podía verse cada una de las heridas que le habían causado. En efecto, no era una simple mortal.

Descuida, soy igual que tú, no soy completamente humano...

Lo sé, hueles a semidiós – respondió ella arrugando el entrecejo y frunciendo la nariz – eres un hijo de Hades, te vi llegar, además, apestas al inframundo y al tártaro, créeme, he estado allí – su piel se erizó y parecía como si temblase.

¿Eres un monstruo? – preguntó acercándose aún más, la situación le llamaba mucho la atención.

Me ofendes, la agudeza de mi olfato no me convierte en monstruo, mi nombre se origina de epikíndyno óplo, que significa

Arma de gran peligro... Pero... exactamente que eres ¿Un arma dañada?

Exacto, así que si los dioses decidieron dejarme aquí, atrapada en el interior de una cueva subterránea, custodiada por Atenea y Ares, es porque no salí bien – dijo algo en un susurro y por su cuerpo comenzaron a surgir ondas eléctricas y su cuerpo se volvía robótico – esto es de Hefesto, él se encargó de crearme – extendió su mano y una chispa de electricidad surgió – Zeus me dio el poder de sus truenos y de allí nace mi energía eterna bajo la que se rige este autómata – extendió ahora la mano izquierda – Poseidón me dio de su poder marítimo, tu padre me otorgó muchas cosas, entre ellas la capacidad de viajar entre las sombras y el poder de traer de vuelta y hablar con los muertos...

¿Estás queriendo decirme que todos los dioses te otorgaron dones? – preguntó intrigado mientras observaba ambas manos de la chica.

No todos, Hera no accedió a este trato, en cuanto a Ares, me dio su habilidad en batalla, gracias a Atenea tengo el don de la sabiduría, Afrodita me maldijo con su supuesta "bendición" ya que por desgracia puedo observar a cualquier persona y determinar toda su vida sexualmente amorosa y seducirle... – soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión asustada de Nico – exacto, supe que eras gay desde un inicio... Hermes me dio su habilidad con la comunicación y el poder para ser sigilosa, Apolo me otorgó su habilidad músico-medicinal con la que puedo así como algunos de sus hijos, curar heridas con mi canto, solo que algo más fuerte... – se estiró para tocar la mano de Nico y dio un largo suspiro – alguien ha dejado de cuidarse tanto como debería, morirás en una semana.

Ya me lo esperaba, ¿Puedes adelantar un poco el proceso? En definitiva creo no poder más con esto...

Semidiós, no tientes a tu destino, se paciente, Artemisa me dio algunas cosas, su odio por los hombres y el don de la arquería; aunque claramente no te odio a ti, después de todo…– soltó una carcajada – Dionisio tampoco quiso aportar nada a la causa, después de todo lo predijo, "no será más que otro problema"... pero en fin, creo que deberías volver, ahora vendrán Ares y Atenea a revisar que no haya hecho ningún tipo de locura, cuídate mucho semidiós, nos veremos pronto...

Espera, no quiero irme, aun debo hacerte algunas preguntas... – en contra de su voluntad, y sin saber cómo, aquella cueva se desapareció y ahora estaba nuevamente en la entrada del campamento.

Por fortuna su energía había sido reestablecida por lo que podía caminar sin caer directamente al suelo, sin embargo sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibido y simplemente irse al inframundo a esperar su pronta muerte junto a su padre, ya que un campista se le acercó y le tomó del brazo.

Tu vienes conmigo – no continuó la conversación, solo se resignó a jalarle de la muñeca hasta que llegasen a la casa grande.

La primera vez que había llegado al campamento, había quedado completamente asombrado con aquel místico lugar, el muro de escalada, los centauros, las ninfas, incluso recordaba el "documental de orientación". Recordaba al señor D indignado por sus pocos puntos de combate en el juego mientras le explicaba sobre la denigración que le daban los mortales en la actualidad; la cabaña de Hermes, donde todos sin conocer su progenitor divino le habían tratado con un ánimo incomparable. Si, un ánimo que cambió mucho después de que le viesen en la batalla del campamento.

Annabeth y Percy estaban sentados sobre el porche de la Casa Grande, ambos estaban hablando con Quirón.

Sigue reusándose a…

Le he conseguido, estaba en la entrada – dijo el chico que le había llevado hasta ahí.

¡Nico! – exclamó Annabeth acercándosele.

¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? ¿acaso enloqueciste? Pensábamos que habías colapsado y algún monstruo se había aprovechado de tu debilidad – Percy había comenzado a zarandearle – o peor aún, ¡que te habías vuelto sombra!

Esperen un momento, yo no me hubiese ido de no ser porque ustedes comenzaron a hablar de cosas que no sabían, es más, no estaba esperando regresar, ahora mismo debería estar en el inframundo, si me disculpan – intentó apartarse pero el mismo campista que le había traído, le cerró el paso por la entrada.

Tú de aquí no sales – no se había dado cuenta, pero ese chico era bastante musculoso.

¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó indignado ante la altanería, poco propia de aquellos que le hablaban. Solo alguien se había atrevido a hablarle así, y ese alguien era Will Solace.

Soy Martín Herrera, hijo de Ares – "eso lo explica" pensó instantáneamente el hijo de Hades – soy amigo de Will, y el estrictamente pidió que no te dejase hacer ninguna otra locura.

Eso explica muchas cosas – dijo en un susurro inaudible.

En fin, Nico, hemos contactado con el campamento Júpiter – _Reyna _– y les hemos preguntado si en alguno de sus archivos se encuentra alguna profecía no cumplida acerca de algún hijo de Hades y nos han notificado la siguiente – Quirón desenrolló una hoja de papiro y comenzó a leer.

_Un hijo de la muerte emprenderá un viaje_

_Junto a un hijo del sol y uno de su misma suerte_

_Un viaje al occidente donde nace la sangre, los toros y la verbena_

_Y allí enfrentará a su destino._

Creemos que podría tratarse de ti… - Nico no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Dejen de buscar estúpidos intentos de salvarme, entiéndanlo, ese es mi jodido destino, yo ya lo he aceptado – en ese instante sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Por qué razón seguía sintiendo un leve ardor en donde antes había nacido el fuerte golpe? En cuanto pudo superar su estupefacción por el momento, pudo observar como Will Solace tenía su mano alzada ¿Acaso él acababa de golpearle? Sabía que al hijo de Apolo no le gustaban los comentarios "emos" pero eso era un poco exagerado.

¿Dejarías de ser tan idiota? – dijo cerrando con fuerza los parpados – Un hijo del sol, ese debo ser yo, Will Solace, líder de la cabaña de Apolo, me postulo para la misión.

¿Por qué tomaba tantas molestias con él?

* * *

**Sé que está algo corto, pero tenganme en consideración, estoy en clases y es un poco difícil escribir cuando no tienes celular :(  
**


End file.
